Partner In Crime
by Leca B
Summary: "When Percy and Annabeth had invited them to their kid's first birthday party, he had said yes without thinking twice, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Now, seeing the way Piper looked at the baby, with eyes all shiny and tender, he was starting to realize the mess he had created for himself." Jasper, side Percabeth


A/N: This is for adarajackson on tumblr, who asked me for percabeth's baby son interacting with Jasper. I had never written Jasper before, but I had fun with it. Jason was too fun to work with in this one.

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO.

**Partner In Crime**

Jason looked on warily as his girlfriend held the baby, making faces and noises with her tongue to call his attention and make him laugh. Jason sat beside her, trying to keep his eyes from narrowing as he analyzed the situation. When Percy and Annabeth had invited them to their kid's first birthday, he had said yes without thinking twice, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Now, seeing the way Piper looked at baby Logan, with eyes all shiny and tender, he was starting to realize the mess he had created for himself.

It's not that he didn't like children, and he most definitely liked Logan. As far as babies went, he was the best baby he'd ever seen. He was all cute and cuddly with that mop of black hair and the wide green eyes and the adorable baby smile. He wasn't one of those screeching babies, he actually hadn't cried even once the whole time Jason was there, barely whining once or twice. He wasn't one of those annoying children who kept pulling people's hair, kicking or slapping people in the face. Jason had been at Percy and Annabeth's house for the past four hours and Logan had basically just sat there giggling and being cute. But that's where the problem lay. If Logan had been one of those terrible babies, then maybe he wouldn't be that much of a danger.

Oh, yes, Logan was dangerous. He was dangerous because he was making Piper's eyes shine like no tomorrow and every time she looked back at Jason, she had that glowing look that scared him to death because he could read it perfectly. She'd been giving him that look for a while. That 'Let's get married' look. And what's worse. It now seemed to say 'Let's get married and have children'.

It was not that he didn't love Piper, because he did, and he was really glad she loved him too. It was just that sometimes she loved him too much and it overwhelmed him, not necessarily in a good way. Maybe he was being immature, maybe his stupid half brother Hercules was right and he was just acting like a son of Jupiter, maybe he was really just a jerk deep inside. He didn't even know why he felt like that, because he did want to start a family eventually and he was sure she'd be the one in white, but the thought of the whole marriage and babies thing sent him into a panic attack because he was _just too young for that._

"Aww, look at him giggling, Jason! Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?" Piper cooed, rubbing her nose with Logan's as the baby laughed and made cute baby noises.

"Yeah…" he said with an awkward smile. "Cutest thing ever."

"Here, hold him." She said suddenly, extending her arms, holding Logan towards him. He scrambled away to the opposite end of the couch.

"Uh… I don't think I should." He said, swallowing nervously.

"Don't be silly." She laughed.

"I never held a baby." He tried, stumbling over his words.

"You learn." She said pointedly, wiggling closer to him.

"What if I drop him on his head? I hardly think Percy and Annabeth will appreciate that." He was nearly climbing the arm of the couch now and she kept getting closer.

"You're sitting on a couch, Jason, the worse that can happen is him falling on the cushions." She said rolling her eyes. Logan was practically in his face now, staring at him with a confused expression.

"Piper, I really don't think…" but before he could do anything, she had placed Logan on his lap, and all he could do was fumble to hold him before he fell.

He placed his hands under Logan's arms while he sat on his lap staring up at him quietly. For a minute, they just looked at each other, seemingly equally wary of the arrangement. Only Piper seemed to think the whole thing was cute. She was beaming again, and Jason mentally cursed because he could just see all those _ideas _appearing in her head. He looked back down at Logan. If Piper had expected some kind of waking up of his fatherly instincts, it didn't happen. He just felt awkward and inadequate. Logan tilted his head to the side.

And that was when something strange happened. Logan stared at him sharply, Percy's sea green eyes looking up at him with the same clever gaze he usually saw in Annabeth's. A sudden connection seemed to pass between the two. Logan opened his mouth and let out the loudest screech Jason had ever heard, startling everyone in the room. He started crying like they were beating him up and Piper quickly reached out and took him from his lap, trying to hush him. It didn't work. Annabeth had to come from the other side of the room, where she had been talking to her half-brother Malcom, and pick him up. She had barely started rocking him from side to side and he had already quieted down again, distracting himself with her blonde hair.

"Well… Looks like I don't have a way with children." He said lightly, like it was nothing. Piper scowled, crossing her arms and turning around to talk to Hazel. Jason stood up and walked to where the men were gathered, drinking.

"So." Frank said conversationally, trying to hide his amused grin.

"That kid is one year old and he's already a better bro than you, Leo." Jason said jokingly, picking up his own drink. The man in question just shook his head, laughing.

"Well, as your senior bro, can I give you an advice, man? Buy her a dog."

They all laughed at his joke. Jason drank slowly, searching the room for his little partner in crime. He was sitting in Annabeth's arms, still playing with her hair. Jason smiled. Well, if his kid was going to be awesome like that, maybe it wouldn't be so bad settling down.

Eventually.


End file.
